Freya Laragamyr
Summary Lady Freya was born on Venus to House Laragamyr. Visual description Exceptionally tall and full-figured, she is always well-kempt and tidy, even when donning what she has dubbed. "Outside Clothes". More often then not, she has cast some manner of non-stone magic to keep it this way. Her nails are kept well-manicured at all times. She almost always wears bright purple lipstick and makeup to go with her naturally violet eyes. The observant may notice a /slight/ glow to them. On her head are usually a pair of glasses of unclear function and on her hands some intricate gauntlets that act as her Magical Focus. On her Shoulder almost always resides her beloved Seymour. A creature of... unclear origins. Personality While inherently kind and soft-hearted, Freya is not innocent of the typical Drevii views on other races. She tends to view them as one might a pet. Just because they are lesser does not mean they require mistreatment. Human's, in particular, will rarely notice this, but "lesser" races may notice condescension or a patronizing attitude or nothing at all depending on if they have somehow impressed her, either in-deed or by amusing her. Aside from messy racial attitudes, she is a strict professional at work, following all procedures to the letter, even when they make no sense, even when dealing with individuals she finds distasteful. Current Ambitions To further her research. Group Relationships Faction Rank // NA Job Rank // Chimera L3 Researcher/Doctor. Opinion of Colony Security (COLSEC) - Good, but flawed Opinion of JunkHounds - Bad, Leaning Neutral Opinion of Mytharii Tribe - Neutral, Leaning Good Opinion of The Order - Fed up with them. Skillset Freya is a Classically trained Phage with experience with all 5 legal to use colors. An expert on Magitek and Neurology, During the war, her primary research focus on Venus was on building implants and other tech that was Magikally powered and mentally controlled. To this end, she has studied and practiced engineering, programming and biology. After the war, her focus shifted to improving treatments for PTSD and other psychological issues veterans faced use memory alternation and disconnection. Family history Freya was born on Venus to house Laragamyr, a minor noble house that tends to stay out of the public eye. By all appearances it's not very powerful, yet somehow has daughters keep getting married off to almost every noble house on Venus. Also, despite it's low status, they are rumored to have ancient ties to the Royal Family of an unknown nature. Rumors circle around noble circles, about ancient black stone users in the Laragamyr line, some claiming the house founder was from the void or that the house still practices it today, either for itself or in service to the Imperium. The family vehemently denies this. The Imperium doesn't acknowledge it. There is no denying however that House Laragamyr is a dealer in information. It is hard to keep a secret from a Laragamyr, and they use them as leverage, getting their daughters married into other families, a practice that just makes it easier to get even more information. But to date, they have never, on record at least, used such information maliciously. Those that deal with them, while rarely getting the truth of an exchange, still find themselves better off. The only exception to this is when they root out a house's disloyalty to the Imperium. It is known among the houses that a Laragamyr finding out you are a traitor is a death sentence. Personal History Freya was raised with Magic. From the moment a Laragamyr girl is born, she is surrounded by it. She learns her first spell before even entering school. Freya was no different and showed an insatiable interest in the underlying mechanics, not just wanting to be able to cast, but understand /why/ it works the way it works. Being noble born meant there were no limits on her studies. No job to take her time. At adolescence, she discovered an interest and talent with Engineering, naturally falling into the study of Magitek, which would later lead her to the study of the biological, and the way our brains react to and interact with Magika. It was this rather specific field of study that she started publishing papers on, barely an adult. This got the attention of future colleagues much older than her and she soon found herself working at IVAF, work that she relished. When the Resource Wars ended, the extreme focus on Magitek improvement eased, there no longer being a war to win. While she'd continue her work, she found herself spending considerable time using her knowledge of Neurology helping vets regain some semblance of normality after the war. She became the last resort of soldiers suffering from extreme PTSD, using her expertise to erase problematic memories... a rather risky endeavor to say the least. She was reluctant to leave either line of work when decades later, the Matriarch of the House, her Great Great Grandmother, declared that she'd found her a match. With her work hours, she welcomed the news.. she could focus her efforts on her work instead of finding someone to make an heir with. This quickly reversed when presented with a boy half her age. A distant relative of the Imperium. 76th inline or something... The fall out was intense as the girl, who'd never dared question her elders now raged at this unacceptable choice, much to their surprise. Yelling, screaming, breaking of vases ensued as she argued with her mother, grandmother and the Matriarch. When they did not bend, she would pack her things in the middle of the night, hopping transport to Mars. She hoped to reach her favorite uncle, a bit of a black sheep that she knew would protect her from her GGGrandmother. She would not get there, however, her transport being ambushed and captured by slavers. It was redirected to earth, likely to sell the new slaves and stolen cargo, but a mostly unsuccessful uprising by the captured prisoners let her sneak off to an escape pod, eventually landing near the rise with nothing but a pistol and her beloved Seymour.